Coldness On Thy Soul
by marissafish
Summary: Ailke, just a regular Sister of Battle except for one thing. She has a vendetta against an Archon...so when she's captured by the same Archon, it's going to be simple for her to exract revenge, right?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Screaming, that was the first word that was supplied into Ailke's mind. The next was danger. The little girl, of about four or five, cried soft enough to be undistinguished from the moans and screams while hiding. Something, that looked close to human but more…evil had came out of nowhere and begun to take prisoners and kill the city of Heroine. Her father, a man who was in the Imperial Guard before her birth, had brought out his old saber sword and then tossed a laspistol to her mother. Several minutes into the invasion, her mother was dead and Ailke was holding the laspistol while hiding behind their now turned onto its side dining table, which was made the safest spot in the house and maybe even the city in the small corner she was in but that couldn't last for long. A scream was heard and she looked out the window to see her father fighting one of the monsters. She climbed through the window and ran to her father to help.

"Daddy!" The two turned and saw her coming at them. The dark eldar smiled evilly while the father looked to his daughter in fear.

"Stay right there, Ailke!" She stopped and the father sighed in relief. The dark one crackled from behind her father and swung its axe in a low sweeping arc that impacted under her father's ear and then went diagonally up to cut off half of her father's head. His body fell to the ground and the eldar advanced towards Ailke. She looked at him with terror and he spoke.

"Are you going to put a fight up like your father, little Ailke or are you going to make this more pleasurable with your screams of pain as my Torturer slowly injects you with a poison that make your insides feel as if they are burning?" Ailke's hand was shaking as she brought up the laspistol and shot at him. He dodged gracefully then picked her up by her neck, and held her as she struggled weakly, the oxygen unable to fully get to her brain. He laughed at her as the other dark eldar began to go back through the portals, their ships filled with prisoners but their plan failed when a woman shouted out.

"Come on you idiots, let's kill these damn heretical bastards in one great blaze of glory! The emperor wants these mother-fuckers dead!" The man holding Ailke looked up to see a Basilisk, with a woman on top of it giving orders, running through the ranks of the dark eldar with Imperial Guards following back.

"Archon Damien! We need to leave now! We don't have the necessary." Damien grabbed Ailke's laspistol and shot the dark eldar who was talking.

"Thank you for tell me. Next time, don't order me around, scum." He dropped Ailke and walked past the body, pausing only to step on it harshly enough to crush the body's skull. Ailke looked at his back shaking, he killed her whole family…he would pay.


	2. Chapter 1: 23 Years Later

Chapter One (Twenty-three years later)

Ailke smiled softly as the prospect of battle as the ship swiftly flew down to the planet of Syphilis. There had been a three-day battle so far against Chaos Space Marines and the battalion that Ailke was part of had finally arrived. The ship shook and she looked around. A hole had been blown into the side of the ship and Ailke groaned in her mind. Just what they needed…more trouble; she looked at her laspistol and smiled sadly. 'Father, Mother…I will avenge you…' She thought to herself. She may have been a Sister of Battle, fighting with fire and faith but her parents were still important.

"Get ready to jump! May the Emperor lead us to victory over these heretics! Die with honor and courage never with betrayal of our Emperor God!" Ailke holstered the laspistol then jumped through the hole, landing in a marsh. She stood up from her crouch and began to run, looking for the enemy. Her ears perked up as she heard screaming, someone was being attacked! She ran faster towards the screams and saw one of the traitors. She pulled out her master-crafted power scimitars, thumbed the runes on the hilt of each weapon and rushed the enemy. He turned to face her and pulled out a power sword.

"Come face your death, traitorous scum! May the Emperor's gaze burn what's left of your soul!" The two collided, his sword coming in a low sweeping arc towards her legs which she countered with a jump then landed on her enemy's blade. She smirked and spun-kicked his chest then leapt back as he tried to grab her. She danced with her blades which he blocked most then swung his blade at her. She leapt out of the way and he growled.

"Stop dancing, little girl and start fighting. Make this worthwhile before I kill you." She grinned cheekily at him and nodded.

"Fine ugly, I'll stop toying with you." He let a harsh laugh escaped his lips as she spun towards him, scimitars ablazin. He blocked and fired a spell, which caught on her right arm and the armor there. She backed away as the armor burned then stopped walking as her back hit a tree. She looked for her opponent then gasped as he pinned her to the tree with his body.

"What now, little one? I know how about I take you in pleasure and pain, in the name of my goddess Slaanesh!" She looked at him and spat in his eye defiantly. He backed away from her and she took the chance to advance forward away from the tree then slashed the heretic across his chest plate and throat. He stumbled back and she slashed across his neck wounding it deeper then stabbed him in the chest and twisted the sword. He fell to his knees and Ailke smirked again.

"You lose traitor." He laughed as he smiled through the pain.

"Slaanesh, my goddess, take me into your warm embrace…" With that he died. She wrenched her blade from his heart and cleaned them with one of the stay leaves on the ground. She looked at the wound and saw that the skin was burned lightly. 'Damn…going to have to get Rohana to heal it.' She began walking after bandaging the wound the best she could. She had to find the others or more enemies. She heard a rustle and someone crackling. She stiffened when she heard the crackle; it was the eldar, who attacked her hometown of Heroine… 'Not them, please anyone but them. I rather be declared a heretic and face a thousand of my own.'

She shook her head, she couldn't let this fear rule her! She took out her swords and began to tread carefully while listening. She heard the roar of two engines and threw a glance over her shoulder then to her shock saw two Reaver Jet bikes. She began to run fast but the Reavers were gaining on her. She turned to the left and they followed her easily, throwing a glance to her left, she saw one of the Reavers but then it swerved in front of her and she turned to the left again only to be caught in a net while the other Reaver flew over the net trapping Ailke fully. She struggled but stopped as the poison barbs in the net tore into her. The last thing she saw was a portal of a deep purple. She was now a plaything for them…


End file.
